warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
A Very Special Blossom
"A Very Special Blossom" is a Season 2 episode. It aired on November 26, 1999. Plot Nearing Father's Day, the Girls are doing everything that they can to make the Professor happy. Walking in town, he and the Girls reflect on the gifts he received before, including a ceramic bowl, crayon art, and improvised boxing gloves. However, what he really admires and desires is a set of limited-edition Pro Excellence 2000 series golf clubs. Unfortunately, the markup of $2,000, as off-putting as it seems, is justified by the fact that only 12 sets are available worldwide. At home, the Girls weigh options as to how to get the Professor his cherished golf set, even if it means crafting their own. Unable to raise capital to cover the costs through other ideas such as selling cookies, Popsicles, and lemonade, Blossom, on the other hand, decides to turn an emergency call into a payday. After the girls save Townsville from Mojo Jojo, they come to learn that not only does the genius ape have a hobby in building model ships, but his temper was disrupted by the hobby store's shortage of supplies. Blossom then orders him to be arrested by the police. Later at the Mayor's office, the Mayor thanks the girls for saving the day. As a reward, The Mayor offers them fresh-baked cookies, but the girls refuse. Instead, the girls propose that they are paid for their services, initially asking for $2000 much to the Mayor's shock. Though Ms. Bellum insists that the girls were just joking, the Mayor, in need of his heart medication, denies this. Ms. Bellum then tells the girls to clean up Mojo's mess. So while they're cleaning up Townsville, Blossom notices that the window to the shop selling the golf set is broken, and she exploits this to steal the set under the unethical temptation. The next day, as Bubbles and Buttercup prepare the Professor's breakfast, Blossom presents him with the Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs. Much to his excitement, the Professor dismisses the liver and onions made for him and tells the girls that he will try the clubs out during his game with the Mayor. After Bubbles and Buttercup are told to wrap up his food as the Professor leaves, Buttercup asks Blossom where she got the clubs, and the leader quickly replies that she found them. However, the other two girls are not as quick to accept her testimony as truth. Meanwhile, on the greens of the Townsville Golf Course, the Mayor and the chief of police are discussing how, according to the Townsville Tribune, the rare Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs disappeared and were perhaps stolen. Even the chief goes on to remark that they went missing after Mojo Jojo's rampage destroyed Townsville. Upon being sighted with the stolen goods by the Mayor and the chief, the Professor is arrested on suspicion of grand theft. In order to get the Professor out of jail, Blossom quickly sets up an alibi and blames Mojo Jojo for her crime, but Buttercup and Bubbles remember that Blossom said she found the golf set. Seeing through the ruse, Blossom attempts to escape, but Buttercup and Bubbles corner her and force Blossom to confess that she stole them. In her defense, she states that she was only trying to make him happy. The Professor tearfully blames himself since he put too much value on a material object, instead of his love for the girls which brought Blossom to this crime. In other words, he has grown a conscience. The Professor then tells The Mayor that Blossom is sorry for the crime she has committed. The Mayor leaves it up to the chief to decide what is best, even emphasizing that it is her first and only offense. Although the chief was also saddened over what Blossom did, the chief is stern in his conviction that the law is the law. Consequently, for the crime of grand theft, the guilty Blossom is booked and sentenced to 200 hours of community service. This serves as a harsh reminder to her that crime does not pay. And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, well two of them, at least. As the standard end shot appears, Bubbles and Buttercup glare at Blossom and fly away and prison bars are lowered. Although this episode ends, Blossom would be released eventually. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Notes *It is rumored that Blossom has been pardoned and released in the next episode. However, since the timelines for each episode are different, this is unknown. *It is revealed that the Mayor is at risk of heart attack in this episode. *Mojo's biological father is revealed in this episode (through a picture frame reads 1901-1998). 1998 was the year The Powerpuff Girls premiered, which means that the Professor adopted him. Errors *In this episode, a darker side of Blossom is revealed. Although she seemed to have good intentions for the Professor. Despite this, the episode is hated by the majority of the audience. The concept of Blossom resorting to theft makes this one of the most unpopular Powerpuff Girls episodes, thus making it one of the few episodes to be explicitly dismissed from canon. *The Narrator breaks the fourth wall in this episode when Blossom steals The Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs by saying "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I guess there is a first time for everything." Father bird also breaks the fourth wall when he said, "What do you know folks, I'm a daddy". *If the Mayor could give the men disguised as the Powerpuff Girls all the money in the bank (which might have been millions of dollars) in Powerpuff Bluff, why can't he give the actual Powerpuff Girls $2000 in this episode? Cultural References Episode Connections Production Notes *This episode along with "Daylight Savings" were produced in the same year of 1999 according to the credits. Continuity *This is Blossom's 2nd criminal role, the 1st is when she escaped prison in "Powerpuff Bluff". This is only temporary, as she returns to her normal heroic self in the next episode. *This is one of two episodes where Blossom's actions are portrayed in the negative, the other being "Fallen Arches" where her refusal to fight a team of elderly villains made the situation worse; both episodes close out with Blossom being singled out for her blunder. *This is the third time one or all of the girls is imprisoned, following Crime 101 and Powerpuff Bluff. *This is one of the two episodes that take place on Father's Day, the other being Custody Battle. **In the latter episode, the girls do not appear (excluding the stock footage) since it focuses on the Rowdyruff Boys. Airing *The date of the first airing of the episode (11/26/1999) was intended to coincide with a Big Night of six new episodes of Cartoon Network's original animated series as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, Cartoon Network's marquee block at the time. *The episode has a re-run on The WB Television Network's Kids' WB block on June 17, 2002. References Category:Television episodes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls episodes Category:Fathers' Day